


Boy's Confession

by 99AJAnnie99



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Confessions, Domestic Fluff, M/M, One Shot, StarAccuser, Yondad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 20:32:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11112318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/99AJAnnie99/pseuds/99AJAnnie99
Summary: Yondu cannot get over WHY his boy would fall for a fanatic Kree warlord.He was about to find out.





	Boy's Confession

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Staubengel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Staubengel/gifts).



> My first one shot in StarAccuser collection.
> 
> My first and foremost gratitude goes to my best pal Staubengel who encourage me to write StarAccuser. It's always fun to talk about this lovely ship with you :D
> 
> Hope you all like it!

Yondu finally got time and patience to have his boy, Peter Quill, sit down and had a talk.

 

  


“Let me ask you one thing, son. How could you like him? What do you find in him? He’s a maniac!” Yondu asked, frustrated

  


“Erm… I don’t know Yondu, but I always got a thing for big blue guy with no hair. You know I’m not small right? But he could lift me up and hold me like I was a little child, I feel so safe with him like that. It reminds me when I was young……” 

 

  


Peter slowly turned to his old man, their faces reflected the same shocking realization.

 

“Aww…. Crap” Yondu facepalmed and shook his head.

  


“So…erm… I guess Ronan is not that bad after all… yeah?” Peter still tried to cheer Yondu up and Yondu just waved for Peter to get lost.

 

 

After awhile…

 

“Well, at least the boy got you as his ideal figure, you should be happy” Kraglin said

“I’m a Centaurian! Not some freaking Kree! We’re different!!” Yondu barked, still frustrated

“I mean the overall appearance… blue, bald, always angry…. Okay not helping, sorry captain” Kraglin had to stop when his captain began to hiss angrily.

“Whatever reason, like hell I’ma let my boy screwing with some savage Kree…..” Yondu spoke through his gritted teeth

“Too late…..” Kraglin swore that he just murmured to himself, he swore

“What!!!!” 

“Nothin’ Captain!” 

 

 

After after awhile…

 

“.......And he is willing to go to any extent to keep me safe….. just like you dad…. I mean Yondu” 

 

Peter smiled triumphantly. Even thou his adoptive daddy and his boyfriend wouldn’t likely to get along coz they were just so freaking alike! But Peter loved them both and so glad they found him.

 

…………………………………………


End file.
